


Our story to Tell

by keepthefaith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Borderline cliché, F/F, clexa au, too fluffy for my own liking, totally absolutely grossly cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthefaith/pseuds/keepthefaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa help out Octavia with her final projects. Unfortunately(?), that involves a few questions about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story to Tell

“Pleeeeeeeeease”, Octavia is almost on her kneels before the pair. Her final project is due in two weeks. Clarke and Lexa are her final hope in finishing the video on time.

“I don’t even get why you’re making a video on this topic. I have to say, O. You are the last person on earth and space, as a matter of fact, that I would ever imagine making a video on‘love’. Okay not true. The last person might be Raven. But you’re the close second”

“I didn’t choose the subject! It chose me!”

“Well… If I was correctly informed, you were late to the class and all other topics were taken.AND” Clarke raise a finger to stop Octavia who opened her mouth to defend herself. “You were late because you lost track of time making out with Raven before class. No excuse Blake. You are meant for L O V E, you sap”

“Blame Reyes for that. Please guys. I will fail journalism for sure if you turn me down”

“That’s another thing that I don’t get, why journalism? I thought you dreamed of becoming a detective?”

“We’ve gone through this before, Clarke. I love good stories. Journalism can help me uncover justice too. Sue me!” her smug quickly fade when she realize that she is challenging her best friend and her girlfriend, a law student in her final year who is arching her eyebrows at her. “Right….Please Clarke? Lexa?”

Clarke had almost choked on her drink when Octavia first voiced out her request. An interview with Lexa and herself about their relationship. Clarke and Lexa has only been together for almost 4 years. There are a lot of things that they are still figuring out about each other. Would they make a perfect interview subject on such…fancy topic? Plus, she is 99%sure that Lexa would not agree to the idea. However, looking at her best friend’s desperate face in front of her right now is doing things to her. Slowly she turned to look at Lexa who has unimpressed expression plastered on her face, eyes on Octavia. “Baby?”

Recognizing the tone, Lexa divert her attention from Octavia to Clarke. “No way. Are you serious?”. Clarke is now looking at her with the infamous pleading puppy eyes and Lexa knew she was a goner.

 

**LEXA**

 “Okay you ready?”, Octavia took her sit on the couch after setting the camera in Lexa’s direction. The two are sitting in Lexa’s room alone. Octavia had the pair agreed to do theinterview separately to ensure the sincerity of their answers.

“No. shoot me anyway. Make it straight to the heart.”

“Dramatic aren’t we? Alright. Let’s get you warmed up first. Tell me about your first meet-cute. Assuming that it was cute. Was it cute?”

“I don’t do cute, O.” Lexa had to restraint herself from sticking her tongue out after, still trying to  maintain  her  infamous stoic  image,  especially  now that  she is  on camera.  “Our  firstmeeting… Well…we went to high school together. We were in a few same classes in junior and senior but we never really talk to each other. I was…going through some stuff at thetime. She was too. I wasn’t really into socializing and Clarke already has her closely knitted squad so yeah we never really get to know each other.”

“So how did you get closer?”

“It  was the last  summer  before  college.  I  was  dragged  to  a  party  at  the   Monty  and  Jasper’s. Apparently Miss Griffin was too” She chuckled to herself softly. Forgetting for a second that Octavia’s expectant eyes are watching her next to the red light from the camera. She quickly cleared her throat and pull back to her usual straight face. “We were left alone together, until this day I still suspect that it was done on purpose but no one ever seems to confirm my suspicion. Even Clarke never share the suspicion which to me makes her suspicious too”

“Haha right. But again you’re suspicious of everything. So you guys bond and all  at the party?”

“Kinda. We talked and I found out that she was also getting enrolled into UC Berkeley. It was kind of….right because I got in there too. You know? Anyway... so we talked... exchanged numbers. Thinking maybe it would be nice to have someone we know when we get there.”

“And who called who first?”

“Funny story”, she paused before reproducing the memory with her words. “…no one did. At least not in the first year.  We were too busy adapting college life I guess. But in the fall of the second year, I bumped into her at a cafe. And we realized how stupid we’ve been for not contacting each other and so we…reconnect and we hit it off. Until now.”

 

**CLARKE**

 “First thing you noticed about Lexa?”

“Right O, haha. I kinda noticed everything? But if I had to choose, it’s her braids. You know how she has that complicated yet beautiful braid that she does sometimes? Yeah she had those done when we first met each other. I mean sure we’ve seen each other in classes everyday but that night at the Monty’s? Yeah that the first time I have actually taken my time to appreciate that beautiful creature in a whole and yes I know. Trust me I regret not doing it earlier.”

“So her braids?”

“Her braids. She told me that the braid its own meaning. Something that her mother taught her and I think that was the most special thing ever.”

“Care to share the meaning?”

“Hah well that you gonna have to ask Lexa dearie herself. I dare not to spill her secret”

“Whipped”

“Shut up little Blake.”

 

**LEXA**

 “Your favorite thing about Clarke?”

“Besides the fact that she loves me?”, she challenged while trying to keep a stoic face when her eyes are clearly betraying her.

“Yes Lexa besides the fact that she loves you. And please keep your answer PG13 too. I have to submit this video for assessment you know?”

“My answers will always be PG13, Blake Wouldn’t want to say anything that you could use against me to threaten my throne in the future”. A faint hint of a curve appeared on her lips.Lexa jokes too. She can be funny too. It’s just that she only do it with people that she is comfortable with. It’s one of Clarke’s favourite thing about her, she knows that. But her favourite thing about Clarke? “My favourite thing about Clarke is her laugh.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She know now. Clarke’s laughter is easily the best music in her ears. Eargasm, if she may. 

 

_“Lexa, can cats swim?” Clarke suddenly ask her as they were walking by the river bank._

_“Well I know they hate water. I’m not so sure about swimming.”_

_“Do you think that one can swim?” Clarke pointed at one wet cat in the water that looks that it’s currently struggling to stay afloat._

_“I’m not sure Clark-“, before Lexa even get to finish her when she catch the fading glimpse of the golden locks heading towards the poor cat. Luckily the water was fairly shallow. Lucky, because Clarke Griffin, in fact cannot swim. But of course she wasn’t thinking about it when she ran into the water to get the cat, Lexa muttered to herself. Lexa moved to stand by the riverbank. Trying to get as close as possible to Clarke without actually jumping into the water unlike Clarke._

_“Lexa I don’t think she’s alive.” Clarke looked up at Lexa with concern written all over her face from the water. “Oh! Wait!”_

_“Clarke….are you…oh okay…. You’re performing a CPR on a cat”._

_By the time Clarke was pressing the cat’s chest for the second time, the little creature came about and startled from the surrounding, it’s claw immediately went to Clarke’s face leaving a visible scratch and jumped off Clarke’s arms before fleeing from the scene. “Ouch! You’re welcome by the way”_

_“you okay?”, she extended her arm to pull Clarke up._

_“Yeah but” Clarke took Lexa’s forearm and grip it with all her might before pulling Lexa down into the river with her “now I’m great”. She grinned at Lexa innocently._

_“Clarke” Lexa has wet lion mane hair on the loose now covering her face when she came up from the water. Surely it wasn’t deep but the pull took her off guard and she fell flat into the water. “Griffin”. Lexa is clenching her teeth while brushing her hair off her face._

_Clarke chuckles out loud before waddling towards where Lexa was standing. “Sorry sorry”, she helped Lexa to get the hair out of her face. Splitting them in the middle in the shape of curtain. She leaned in and give Lexa a kiss. Clarke pulled back and tried to smile lovingly at the brunette in front of her but fail miserably when her mouth betray her and produced a hearty laughter instead. The kind that makes your chest hurt from laughing too much. “I’m sorry but you look so cute right now”._

_Lexa only managed to roll her eyes in response to Clarke’s mischief. When Clarke Griffin leaned in to give her a kiss, Lexa felt a drastic change in her body. Watching Clarke Griffin bursting  into  laughing  fit  is  doing things  to  Lexa.  In  normal  circumstances,  Lexa would consider Clarke being inappropriate. In normal circumstances, Lexa would probably shove off  Clarke’s shoulder and walk pass her.  In normal  circumstances,  Lexa would probably push Clarke into the water as revenge. In normal circumstances, Lexa wouldn’t….feel._

_But this is not a normal circumstance. This is when Lexa felt her heart swell. This is when Lexa felt like she finally found the music that she has been looking for. This is when Lexaknow that she doesn’t want to be alive without hearing that breathy laughter anymore. This is when Lexa knows…….she has fallen crazy in love._

“Of  course Clarke would jump into a river to  save a cat.  Such Griffin”,  Octavia remarks pulling Lexa out of her thoughts.

“Yeah. Such Griffin”, she said quietly to herself.  


**CLARKE**

“Favourite Lexa’s body part? And please keep it suitable for work Griffin”

“You shouldn’t ask me such question if you want this whole thing to be suitable for work, O. But I’ll be nice and say her eyes”

“Her eyes?”

“Yep. Her green eyes. I love watching those eyes change their colour according to her mood.How green they are when she’s happy or excited on something. How grey they become when she is sad. Or how fierce they become when she is angry. Lexa, she doesn’t say much, especially when we’re with other people. She has this stoic image to keep you know?So she express more with her eyes. Sometimes I’m thankful for that.”

“oh trust me I know she says more with her eyes. I swear if stares could kill, she would be prime suspect.”

“hahaha just be thankful that you’ve never been on the end of the stare. Wait have you, O?”

“oh no thank god no. I’ve witnessed it first-hand tho.”

“oh yeah? When?”

“When Finn showed up at your Christmas party last year. I swear to god, everyone could see Lexa basically stabbing him with her stares. I mean, I would be too. How dare he showed up and say all those things to you, you know?”

“Oh…yeah. That was pretty intense. I’m just glad he left the party when he did. I was pretty sure Lexa was going to skin him alive and I wasn’t sure if I want to stop her”, she shook her head lightly as if  the action can take away her memory.  Things that  Finn said that  day definitely hurt her. The only thing that came out well from that day was Lexa whispering assuring words in her ears that night. Denying everything that Finn claimed her to be. That was when her heart swell so much because of Lexa, she thought she was going to burst from so much emotion. “Anyway, I’ve been there. The receiving end of her stare, I mean”,Clarke said with snickers when she noticed the surprise on Octavia’s face. Well, she can laugh about it now.

“WHAT? NO WAY! YOU CLARKE? HOW THO? I mean… I thought she was all hearty eyes with you?”

“oh no no.. I’ve had my fair share of the killer stare as well.”

 

_It was October 4th. Clarke should have known better. Lexa is always quiet on October 4 th.Clarke should have known better than to push her the way she did that day but she too was having a crappy day. She literally threw out one of the painting that she was going to use for her project because she didn’t like the outcome. She returned home that evening to a very quiet Lexa and that just frustrates her even more.“LEXA!”, Clarke just had to shout this time after calling out for Lexa nicely didn’t work._

_“Clarke”_

_“Are you even listening to me?”_

_“What is it?”, Lexa’s voice is barely audible. She is just mentally drained. October 4th always make her feel so._

_“God damn it Lexa. I am asking for one thing from you. ONE THING!”_

_“I’m sorry. What is it?”_

_“I can’t make us dinner tonight, I’m just tired. Do you want to go eat out or you want to call for delivery”, Clarke asked. They have agreed to take turns for dinner and tonight is Clarke’s turn but she was just not up for it. She has been trying to come up with an idea for dinner but her brain is just not functioning right now and she has been trying to get Lexa to help her decide but all she get from the other girl is silence._

_“Anything is fine, Clarke”_

_“You’re just… urgh.. What’s wrong with you today?”_

_“Nothing”, Lexa answered coldly. Not even looking up to Clarke. Her eyes are glued to her book but she was not really reading. Not on October 4th._

_“Fine. Do whatever you want. I’m ordering Chinese”, Clarke moved to walk away from wherethe brunette was, hoping that the other girl would maybe just say something but nothing.Silence._

 

“It was October 4th, O. I pushed her on October 4th. I forgot. I was too caught up in my own things that I forgot. She needed that one day to be quiet, for herself. And I forgot. I didn’t respect that. I  have always had a crappy day every now and then but that one day she needed time for herself, I forgot.”

“October  4th”,  Octavia  contemplated  whether  she  should  continue  her  sentence.  It  was horrible even for her to remember what day it is. She has only heard about the day from Bellamy  but  never  really  get  the  full  account  of  what  exactly  happened  that  day.  She considered turning off her camera and maybe ask Clarke for the whole story. Maybe Lexa has told her the whole thing. But if  the look in the blonde’s face is anything to go with,Octavia knows Clarke is mostly definitely not excited about vomiting the whole story to her.So instead she opted to get Clarke to let it out herself. “Isn’t that the day…”

“Yeah”, Clarke can barely look into her best friend’s eyes. Guilt is creeping back onto her. Every time she remembered the day, she feel like kicking herself in the stomach. “October4th. Costia and Anya’s death anniversary.”

 

_“Lexa. Your food is getting cold.” The silence was getting ridiculous to Clarke. She has never been in this silent treatment before. At  least  not  that  she can remember. But really she should have known better. Lexa was always quiet on October 4th. “Lexa!”. Clarke took the book from Lexa’s hands and replace it with a box of Chinese noodles._

_Even when the food in her hands, Lexa’s mind was still somewhere else. She was holding the food for a good 10 minutes while staring on the floor when Clarke grabbed the box and took it into the kitchen with her own before throwing them in the bin. When she turned back to Lexa, she was surprised to see her girlfriend giving her the killer stare. The green eyes was just piercing into her own. She could almost feel herself trembling under the stares. So this is the infamous killer stare, Clarke thought to herself.  She now understand why her friends always make fun of Lexa who was making hearty eyes at Clarke when Lexa was actually famous of the killer stare._

_“How insensitive can you be, Clarke?,” Lexa’s voice was quiet but it came out almost like a growl and with authority. “It’s October 4th! You know what that means. So I’m sorry if I want to be quiet today! I’m sorry if I don’t feel like making dinner choices tonight! I’m sorry if I don’t feel like comforting you today! I’m sorry you’re having a bad day, Clarke but I can’t! Not today! Can’t you at least give me today?!”, with every sentence, Lexa took a step closer to Clarke who was stunted on the kitchen floor until she was arm length away from the blonde. Her green eyes still piercing into the blue ones. Her teeth clenched._

_When realization finally hits Clarke, it hit her hard. She was angry. She was angry at herself.Lexa was right. She has been insensitive. “ oh my god Lexa, baby I’m sorry. I forgot. I didn’t even realize what date it is. I was too occupied with my final project that I…” Clarke shook her head.Knowing whatever comes out of her mouth right now, would sound like excuses. And Lexa, Lexa hates excuses. “Lexa, baby please forgive me”_

_“It’s  okay Clarke.  I  know you don’t  mean it. I just”.  She said clenching her teeth, never intended to finish the sentence. And when she was turning around, about to return to her previous position on the couch when she felt a grip on her wrist, pulling her attention back to Clarke._

_“It’s  not okay.”  Clarke brought  her hand to caress the Lexa’s cheek.  The brunette looks particularly thin today. Her cheeks seem hollow….or maybe it’s just Clarke. “I should have known better. I’ve been a real bitch to you today. You’re allowed to have today.” And when Lexa slowly leaned into her touch, Clarke knew she was forgiven. “You want to talk about it?”. This is the fourth October 4th that they were together as girlfriends. The first year, Lexa shut up completely and went off the grid. The second year, Clarke managed to convince her to share the story, the pain with her. The third and fourth year, Clarke merely let Lexa have her own time. But this year she failed. She forgot. Stupid Clarke, she thought to herself._

_“It’s  okay.  I’m  okay.”  She  offered  a  weak  smile  to  Clarke,  best  that  she  can  do  today.“Although, I read something interesting today”_

_“Yeah? What’s that?”_

_“October 4th is 1004 right? In Korean, 1004 is pronounced as cheonsa which literally means angel.” Lexa smiled to herself before looking up at Clarke. “They are angels Clarke. Both Costia and Anya. They saved my life countless of times. I will always mourn this day Clarke.I know you think I need to move on but I’m not sure if I can do that. Sure it gets easier, now that I have you by my side but I still need today Clarke. I need today to remember my sister and my…first love. My best friend. They both were.”_

_Choking  with  tears,  not  trusting  herself  to  say  anything.  Clarke  pulled  Lexa  for  a  tight embrace. Her ever-so-strong girlfriend is looking particularly vulnerable right now and Clarke can’t help but feeling like she had something to do with it. She shouldn’t have pushed Lexa the way she did. She should have remember the date. She should have known better._

_Slowly pulling away, Clarke pulled Lexa’s chin up to look her into the eyes. Hoping that it would convey everything she was feeling for the girl, hoping that her intention would reach the taller girl, hoping that Lexa knows how much Clarke loves her. “They are. Baby, I can’t thank them enough for being there for you before I get to. I only regret so much that I never get to meet them myself. But I love them through you, through your stories. I won’t ask you for forget them, Lexa. I won’t ask you to move on from them either. I get that you will always need today. It’s okay. I’ll be with you. I will always be with you to get through October 4th. And if you don’t feel like talking on that day, that’s fine too, I’ll just be next to you quietly. But I’ll be there Lex. I promise". She then move to hold Lexa for a long moment._

“You two are gross! Also, Clarke you’re such a crappy girlfriend. Every night I lay in bed wondering why and how the commander haven’t dump your ass yet”, Octavia tries to joke in attempt to hide her tears. She has been hanging out with this couple way too much that she is getting too invested with their feelings…thingy.

“First of all, you’re probably right. I do feel like a crappy girlfriend every time I remember that day  but  at  other  times?  I’m  an  excellent  girlfriend.  Thank  you  very  much.  Secondly, EWWWW why would you lay in bed at night thinking about us?”

 

**LEXA**

 Lexa took a seat next to the window. She had planned to meet Clarke at 3 after her session with Octavia today. But seeing that Clarke has yet to arrive, she told Octavia that she would answer one more question.

_“Worst date you two ever had?”_

_“oh.. this is a bit of a sore topic. I still believe that the worst date that we ever had was our…third date. Planned by yours truly”._

_“Wow. You? Really? I always consider you as sometime calculative and meticulous though?How do YOU planned a date that went wrong?”_

_“Well let’s just say all those elements went out the window when you’re planning a date with CLARKE GRIFFIN. And she did a close-to-perfect job with our second date”_

_“Lexa?”, Clarke calls while walking slowly. She is being blindfolded by Lexa. Cliché, she thought but it still came as a surprise when it’s Lexa who is doing all this._

_“Just 5 more steps Clarke”_

_“You’re not murdering me, are you? Because if  you are, I’d prefer you do it  on top of a mountain or something. Somewhere closer to the sky”“_

_Did you just…give me a murdering tips Clarke?”_

_“It would be an honour to die by your hands, Commander. Afterall, you’ve been taking my breath away every time I see you”, Clarke teases, knowing exactly how Lexa would react to them. Too bad she can’t see the red on the brunette’s cheeks right now.  
_

_“Right,  charmer.  We’re here.  Open your eyes”.  Lexa took a step in  front  of  Clarke and expand her arms to welcome the blonde as Clarke opened her eyes._

_“A picnic? In the woods?” Clarke was expecting maybe a picnic in the park but not in this jungle of greens. So much greens._

_“yup. I spend a lot of time here when I was little. I thought it would be nice to take you here”.“already Commander? But it’s only our third date though? You’re not worried that I might find something against you here?”_

_“we’re in the woods Clarke. My element. If we find something threatening to my throne, I might just murder you by the top of the mountain that you want so much”_

_Clarke flickers and decided to go on with the banter, “oh it sounds so sexy when you talk murder”._

_Lexa only managed to roll her eyes as a response and pulled Clarke down to sit on the mat with her. She had only spend the whole morning and the day before…..and also the day before that planning this whole date. It should all goes great, she thought. She got the food.She got the drink. She has checked the weath- no wait. Did she check the weather forecast? It  would  be unLexa like  to not  check the weather  though.  Surely  she has checked the weather right? Right? Colours start leaving her face. No. she definitely checked the weather.That’s why she picked today. Because in the last two days, it has been raining heavily, so Lexa picked today for the date. Yeah. That’s totally it…..right?_

_Swallowing her worry and trying to get her focus back on her surely PERFECT date, she took out several pack of food from her backpack and lay them on the mat. Upon opening them, the colour once again left her face. No. the food is not supposed to look like this.‘Idiot’,  Lexa mentally smacked herself. This must be the result of the food tumbling from being in her backpack. ‘I should have get a basket’._

_“uhhh… Clarke. I….” her words end there. She didn’t really know how to tell Clarke that she has  fucked  up  the  food.  She  raise  the  food  to  Clarke,  in  hope  that  the  blonde  would understand what she’s trying to say and save her from the embarrassment._

_“oh” was all that Clarke managed to produce at first. The food doesn’t look that appealing but surely it taste good right? Lexa definitely told her that she’s a good cook.“Can I taste them?”.  
_

_“yeah of course. That’s the whole point but I mean I totally get it if”_

_“don’t be ridiculous Lexa. You made this yourself?”, Clarke asked while picking up a plastic fork from a plastic next to her to have a taste of the…to be honest….she wasn’t sure what that was._

_“God, I so wish I can say no to that question right now”, Lexa had her eyes on the ground now. Mind too busy calculating her embarrassment to look at Clarke._

_Clarke had only had a small taste of the…whatever that is when she thought it felt funny.“Ermmm Lexy, is this supposed to taste like this?”_

_“Hmmm?” Lexa raised her eyes slowly to look at Clarke. Seeing how the blonde is squirming at the taste, she picked up a spoon and took a little taste of the food herself. She closed here yes, and took a deep breath while slowly clenching her teeth. “Clarke. Stop eating. It’s spoiled. I made it early this morning. It’s all spoiled now.” Spoiled being her food. Her picnic.Her date. Her mood. Her face turned hard before she closed the pack of the sauce away and put it away from them. Instead, she slowly pick up the fruits and desserts container and‘no way. No no no this is not happening. NO WAY NO NO NO NO’.  
_

_Clarke was only observing her throughout all this. Seeing the hard face on the brunette. Not knowing what to say. She looked out on the containers in Lexa’s hand and see ants in them.It would seem to Clarke that Lexa has slightly lost her soul right there and then. She is nownot talking. Her eyes are piercing into the containers as if she’s murdering those ants with her glares. She know she should say something. At this rate, she feel like Lexa might turninto Hulk. Although, she might not need to turn into Hulk to kill her current enemy, ants.“Lexa?”, she opted for the next best thing, she put her hand on top of Lexa’s, trying to get the taller girl’s attention._

_“I’m sorry Clarke”,  Lexa muttered under  her breath.  Eyes still  locked on the happy and probably full ants in the container in her hand. “this date is ruined.”_

_“What? No! no! hey~ I’m not that hungry. I had heavy breakfast. I didn’t know that you were planning this. I thought we were going for a movie or something for I had heavy breakfast.”Clarke tries. She squeeze Lexa’s hand before taking the food container from her hand and put  it  away.  “Look,  I’m enjoying this.  My gorgeous date took me to this gorgeous place where she spend most of her childhood at, I would be crazy if I complaint about this.”_

_“yeah?”_

_“HELL YEAH!”, Clarke said with only a little exaggerated enthusiasm… only a little. “Will you take me back here someday so that I can draw here?”_

_“of course! Wait… you wanna come back here? With me? Even after this disaster?”_

_“yes. And I’ve told you it’s not a disaster. It’s just a-“. Her speech was cut short by the sound of….thunder._

_“oh you’ve got to be kidding me!”, Lexa said straight to the sky. “Clarke Griffin, would you dome an honour and leave here with me?”_

_“It would be my pleasure, Lexa Gray”. What a fitting name, Clarke thought to herself, giving their current situation, Grey like the sky.. “but are we going home? Already?” the second question came out almost as a whisper. She doesn’t want this date to end yet. Albeit, a date without food._

_Lexa seemed to notice this and smirked. “Nahh. I’m taking you to my castle. Or at least a place that can shelter us from the rain” The pair packed their belongings and make their way to Lexa’s castle, as she dub it. The castle was non-other than a tree house that her father built for her and Anya. The family used to have a cabin in the wood that they would spend for weekend retreats but after the passing of her parents, the cabin has been leased out by their Aunt, Indra. The Woods love nature. Which is why Lexa spend most of her childhood away from the concrete jungle and in the actual greens. It has been a while since she last came back here. Being in the place without her parents and her sister just hurt her too much but she really wanted to take Clarke here._

_“Lexa”, Clarke calls under her breath. “It’s a tree house!”_

_“yes it is”_

_“No you don’t get it. IT’S A TREE HOUSE!”_

_“Yes Clarke it’s a tree house. I’m guessing you like it?”_

_“I like it? Nahh.. I LOVE IT! IT’S A TREE HOUSE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? GOD IM SO JEALOUS OF YOU RIGHT NOW”, Clarke didn’t even try to contain her excitement anymore.She gave a quick peck on Lexa’s cheek before climbing up leaving Lexa tailing her. “Try not to stare at my ass too much while you’re climbing up”, she says without even looking down at Lexa._

_Lexa shook her head and continue her way up.The tree house is empty now. Most of their belongings have been taken out of there. Every corner will be stuffed with things that she and Anya found in the woods that seem interesting to them at the time. It  was a castle. Except  that  now, in its' current state the place looks more similar  to  Game  of  Throne’s  Castle  Black  than  Cinderella’s  Prince Charming’s Castle. On one of the corners, there were tools for gloves making. The sisters used to decorate their gloves with beads then race to their parents to have their judgment on whose  gloves  is  prettier.  The  tools  are  still  there.  Mainly  because  Lexa  is  no  longer interested in the craft art after Anya. In another corner there was a bean bag, which is now occupied by the awed Clarke. Other than that, the whole space is fairly empty._

_“Clarke?”, the blonde has her back against her. Clarke has yet to say anything since they got up here. She looked over the blonde’s shoulder to see what got her so invested and that was when she saw it. The photo of the three of them. Anya, Costia and Lexa herself. She has never showed Clarke any photos of them. Heck, even Lexa herself has never look at the photos of the fallen souls since their accident._

_Clarke was half certain that she recognized the girls in the photo with Lexa. She has seen them before in newspapers. She has heard stories about them, but not from Lexa. No, Lexa never talked about them. The accident was pretty much a big news when they were in highs chool. The accident happened when Clarke and Lexa were in their senior year. The same year Clarke lost her father to an explosion at his work place. Clarke faintly remember having another person mourning like she was in high school. But they never really talk.  
_

_“They were beautiful”, Clarke said softly before turning to Lexa. Before she managed to say more, it began down pouring and she was hit by them directly. Which is weird because they are under a shelter……right? The girls looked up and noticed one minor problem. There’s a major hole on the roof._

_Lexa quickly took off her jacket and put it over their heads. “We shouldn’t have come up here. We should have stayed in the car”, Lexa said with noticeable sadness in her voice._

_Lexa?”, Clarke pulled up Lexa’s chin to have the green eyes in her blue ones._

_“Clarke?”, Lexa managed to let out despite a huge lump in her throat due to the intensity of the blue eyes in her green._

_“Lose the jacket”_

_“What?”_

_“Lose the jacket, Lexa”_

_“But we’ll get wet, Clarke”_

_“Good”, Clarke grinned a little too big for the joke. “No, seriously lose the jacket”_

_Even with her suspicious eyes, Lexa just obediently put down her jacket. Letting the heavy downpour hitting her. “You wanna see me in my nature don’t you? My hair is the worse when it’s wet Clarke”._

_Clarke only chuckles at Lexa’s sulking. “Not possible. I love your hair.” She has another intention. Lexa’s hair should be the last thing on her worry. “now kiss me”, she said like it was no big deal. At this point, that is their third date, they can still count the numbers of their kiss with their fingers. Their first kiss was a stolen one by Clarke when Lexa was rambling about her study and Clarke thought it was too adorable. And then of course there was a goodnight kiss at the end of their first kiss. Although it was a little heated for a goodnight kiss on the doorstep. Same goes on their second date. Sure there were some pecks here and there but they never know what to make of it._

_So now when Clarke is asking Lexa to kiss her, for the first time, Lexa can’t stop her racing heart. the rain is merely a background to the whole – wait. “Clarke?”_

_“Lexa?”_

_“is this what I think it is?”_

_“maaaaaybe. Depends on what you’re thinking”_

_“being kissed under the rain is on your bucket list?”_

_“damn, you got me all figured out. But yes. Now will you help me cross this thing off my bucket list?”_

_“it would be my honour, Clarke Griffin”, and she leaned in to kiss the girl under the rain. It was messy. There was too much water dripping from their faces to begin with but it was imperfectly  perfect.  And  Clarke  got  one  wish  from  her  bucket  list  crossed  off.  (Full disclosure: Clarke’s bucket list only exist after the kiss happened.)_

“Well that wasn’t  too bad. At least you had a good ending from the whole ordeal haha”, Octavia laughed heartily while sipping from her cup of water. But stopped when she noticed the look on Lexa’s face. “No?”, she raised her eyebrow.

Remember when both Clarke and I broke our arms?”

“No way”, Octavia looked at Lexa with her mouth opened. Of course she remember the day. She got the call from Clarke, saying that both she and Lexa were in the hospital.

“Yeah. It was from that date. We fell down on our way down from the tree house. I slipped on my way down and accidentally fell on Clarke, in less than graceful manner, thus the injury”. “oh my god”,  Octavia continued laughing,  even holding her belly now. And when Clarke approached the two brunettes, Octavia turned to her and say “you two are ridiculous. Okay you win. That was some serious case of bad date right there”

“yeah but I was kissed under the rain for the first time that day AND Lexa continued to help me cross off my bucket list so whatever Blake, it’s still a win for me.” Clarke told Octavia before turning to Lexa. “and you! How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t that bad of a date”. She leaned down and give Lexa a soft kiss.

Pulling away, Lexa only smile and say, “well no but it was definitely one of our bad ones”.

 

**CLARKE**

Lexa got up between Clarke and Octavia to make her move towards the counter to get some coffee and pastries for herself and Clarke. “You want anything, O?”

“Yeah Hazelnut frappe to-go would be nice”

“Got it.  Be right back”,  Lexa leaned down to Clarke and give her a peck on the cheek.Causing the blonde to smile while thanking her.

Octavia merely observed the two while sighing. “I miss Raven”, she said quietly under her breathe but not quiet enough because Clarke heard her and let out a small laugh.

“You  got  any  question  for  me,  miss  journalist?”,  Clarke  raised  her  eyebrows,  actually expecting ‘no’ as an answer as Octavia had just packed up her camera back in her bag.

“Nah, I’m done for the day. I’m just gonna grab that frappe and off to see Raven. Thanks again for agreeing to do this. I owe you two big time. I actually learned something new about you guys today.” Octavia looked at her watch, figuring she still got some time before she has to run to see her mechanic girlfriend. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lexa still lining up for their coffee. The line is always long at this time of the day. Afternoon drowsiness is the worst.  That  was when a  question  popped up in  her  mind.  “Actually  Clarke,  I  have one question. I  noticed Lexa didn’t  ask for your order earlier.  I’m assuming it’s because it  is something that she knows by heart. Did you tell her before or it’s just something that she picked up along the way because you’re one boring person who never drink anything other than Coffee frappe?”

The blonde took a second to consider her answer. She never really thought about it. It was just all too natural. Lexa has been ordering for her as long as she can remember and the order was never wrong. Even when she ordered her different things.

“She’s observant, O.” was all Clarke says while her mind drifting away. Eyes on Lexa who caught her eyes seconds later. They exchange shy smiles, the kind that make you want to cringe in happiness.

“Okay. By the way Clarke, have you ever notice how awfully close her name is to Lexie Grey?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have warned you. It was cliche alright haha  
> Next chapter probably gonna have more serious questions. Probably. and maybe some trivia questions as an AU Octavia Blake would ask. 
> 
> if you have any questions to ask Clexa, feel free to drop them here and maybe I can get Octavia to ask them the questions for you ;P 
> 
> alright thank you!


End file.
